Because
by JodieLove
Summary: Once upon a time, James Potter said he liked my hair. The next day, I wore a scarf over my head. Why? Because James Potter said he LIKED my hair. JPLE ONESHOT a little fluffy.


Just a short, random, little oneshot

**Just a short, random, little oneshot.**

**It's a little weird. **

* * *

Once upon a time, about a month ago, there was a girl. Me.

And what story would it be without the boy. So there was a boy. His name was James Potter.

He had been watching me for a while. By then, I had developed a James Potter sensing device, built into my own skin. It worked like this: when he was around, my stomach would flutter and my heart would speed up. It was wonderful. I think.

Suddenly, my heart beat faster and faster in my chest and I knew he was approaching. I looked up. He snatched my essay from in front of me.

I had been too stunned to speak, instead gaping at him.

"Good essay," he said. "I like it." That had been it. And then he had sauntered off, me still gaping.

Eventually, my heart had slowed down, and I was able to think. To think. To feel. To breathe.

It took a few moments before I processed what he had said. He _liked _it.

Damn.

And then, the girl, me, ripped up the essay. The essay I had worked on for four days. Why? Because James Potter liked it.

* * *

About two weeks after that incident, I ran into James potter again.

That was a lie. I ran into the boy everyday, but nothing happened until that day. That day, the second _incident _occurred.

It was nothing really, that I can remember at least.

I supposed it was a particularly sunny day. I had been skipping outside, enjoying the warmth April had brought. I guess I had closed my eyes, because in the next instant, I had skipped right into a wall of a chest.

I had fallen down, praying that my knotted, fluttering stomach was wrong. I peeked through my eyes and frowned.

No, I should have known. My sensors were never wrong.

"Potter," I said.

"I really like your hair, Lily," he had replied. And then he pulled be up before turning and striding away without another word.

The next day, I had gone to all my classes with a scarf over my head. Why? Because James Potter really liked my hair.

* * *

I think it was another week before the next _incident _occurred. Please, remember what incident means.

So, this time, it was in Muggle Studies class. We were studying muggle plays. And the most famous of them all was, my favourite, Romeo and Juliet.

The class thought it would be funny to elect me to be Juliet. They were cruel, cruel people. They were evil. They were trying to torture me.

You may ask why it was torture. Simple. Because, my sworn enemy, arch nemesis, James Potter, was Romeo.

So I had grumbled and fumbled my way to the front.

I had paused in front of the professor, threatening that this better not be the kissing scene. He had assured me that it was not.

And he was right. It wasn't. It was only the second worst scene. The balcony scene.

I took my position on the enchanted balcony, clearly disgruntled and looked over the edge.

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet_

Soon enough, I had immersed myself into the role. I had every line memorized. James Potter was actually quite good.

And finally, it was over.

It wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be.

That is, until I began retreating to my seat.

James Potter had grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, whispering quietly so that no one else could hear. "Lily," he had said, "I really really like your eyes."

Who could blame me for wearing sunglasses the next day? Along with the scarf over my head of course. Why did I do that? Because James Potter really really liked my eyes.

* * *

"Lily!" called James, as he briskly walked to my position on the couch. I quickly assessed the situation. There was no escaping it. I pushed my sunglasses up my nose a little, careful to cover my eyes, before looking up at him.

"Potter," I replied coolly.

He looked me up and down. "How many times have I told you you look like a fool?" he asked, clearly amused, "because I swear, you look like a fool. What are you even doing with these on?" He tugged at my scarf.

I slapped his hand away. "What do you want?"

He paused. "Lily," he started.

And instantly, my mind knew what was happening. _Oh no! _

"I—"

I tried to interrupt him. "It's lovely weather today isn't it?" I burst.

"Yes," he said slowly, looking at me weirdly. "Anyways, Lily—"

"And that transfiguration assignment. That was so hard wasn't it?!" I tried again.

"No?" He shook his head. "Lily—"

"Wow—"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME LILY!" he erupted.

I bit my lip. "Okay," I said meekly.

"Lily, I love you."

Now, you may ask me what I planned to do tomorrow. But honestly, what else could I do?

Tomorrow, I will be seen walking through the halls hand in hand with James Potter, like the disgusting couple I know we can be. Why? Because he loves me. And I'm pretty sure I love him too.

Oh, and I might throw away the scarf and glasses. I'm sure you know why.


End file.
